Advertising architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. As advertising technologies increase in sophistication, proper coordination and efficient management of advertising content becomes critical. Typically, advertisers seek to distribute advertising content from various locations. In many instances, such content is universally broadcast to entire groups of people. The ability to properly manage advertising resources and, further, to efficiently deliver content presents a significant challenge to system designers, component manufacturers, advertising agencies, network owners/operators, and system administrators.